One and Fifty
by breadandchoc
Summary: [VEvey] 100 words and 50 sentences.


_Posted seperately instead of in usual drabble collection 'sex: life'_

_fetish/kink (100 words)_

* * *

Instead of pretending indifference, she takes precise note of his scars- lazy thumb tracing uneven hatchings in afterglow, wicked tongue trailing downwards in foreplay, the texture of his chest her anchor in wild release.

It fascinates her, each disconnected patchwork making up the whole; she wants to define V by taste and feel if not words, the flawed man she loves behind the persona. V doesn't notice during these times, his devotion to her body distracting. But in light, he retracts his hand like a suppressed sigh.

'This isn't me,' V starts, then falls silent at her flash of disappointment.

* * *

_**A/N:** FFNet doesn't allow lists. Hence, the above drabble is the legitimate fic. Consider the following an extended A/N to the readers regarding the author's notes on V/Evey's relationship. :)  
__  
Based on 1sentence challenge; Delta theme-set. **50 sentences **on V/Evey based on one word each. Had to reach deep for some of the themes, so bear with me. Warnings of mix of sap, future!AU, drama/angst, and rapid changes between past and present tense. :)_

* * *

#01 – Air:  
As V lay bleeding to death, Evey sat beside him and wondered if she would ever breathe again.

#02 – Apples:  
If V was in recovery or they had a disagreement, she would refuse meals and survive solely on fruit; anyway, her appetite would always leave her during those times.

#03 – Beginning:  
Their relationship consisted of more endings than beginnings; she didn't know which she preferred.

#04 – Bugs:  
It comes to Evey in startling flashes, static paralyzing muscles when least expected- _maybe he hadn't died, maybe he had been still alive when- maybe, oh god, maybe I had killed him in one terrible gripping of stupid romanticism_— useless sickenings like that, train long gone.

#05 – Coffee:  
_It wakes me up, bittersweet enough to make mornings worth facing, _Evey said deliberately— _I know its bad for me, but I'm already addicted,_ and he fell silent.

#06 – Dark:  
What they have wasn't love, it cut and spat- a cross between lust, knowing, and always-love, damn-love.

#07 – Despair:  
In one of her monthly vicious periods, Evey told V he was too _fucking insane _for anything normal like this to work out.

#08 – Doors:  
Sometimes she gets too angry and goes too far, and then there are no smooth quips, no quotes but only a silence cold and impassive, and within it, the echo of another door clicking shut.

#09 – Drink:  
V never gets drunk even though enjoys her girlish tipsiness and most of all, her unsubtle innuendos that he always teases her of the morning after.

#10 – Duty:  
With her warmth so breathtakingly close to him after so long, it was hard to remember what their dance was meant to celebrate.

#11 – Earth:  
She woke and found a pot of Scarlet Crimsons beside her bed, air richly scented with earth and elusive perfume- how did he know it was her birthday?

#12 – End  
It was the end, he had done it, and there was only one thing left-_ I fell in love with you, Evey,_ he confessed, and then she had everything.

#13 – Fall  
Somewhere deep within her, Evey knows that V will not catch her should she take the metaphorical plunge, not reach out until the very last moment, heart and terror rising in her throat; it is enough to make her want to slip over the edge sometimes, just to see.

#14 – Fire  
The blaze consumed everything left of him, ate all the traces of self and spat him out bloody and raw, enraged and exultant, no longer fully human but only half-delirious ideas smoldering in a shell of muscle and scorched skin; it took twenty years for him to regain enough semblance of identity to reason vengeance into cold justice, and then she shattered it in less than one.

#15 – Flexible  
Evey was deeply amused when she found _Phantom of the Opera_ on V's video collection; it was even more amusing when V started to grow visibly agitated when she pretended to consider Erik as his equivalent seriously, mumbling nonsense like 'why yes, yes… _he_ does that _too…_' at inappropriate times during the film.

#16 – Flying  
Funny thing was, even after her torture, she'd never dreamt of flying, only running.

#17 – Food  
Actually, V continued to eat well while Evey lay starving her cell for three reasons: one, he needed strength to continue with the assassinations; two, this was ultimately the best thing that was going to happen to Eve and there was no reason for he, her saviour to suffer; three, each mouthful choked bitter as self-loathing in his throat while starvation might have helped him forgive himself.

#18 – Foot  
After Fifth, V developed an unconscious limp, so slight it merged with the fluidity of his movements; Evey couldn't stop noticing.

#19 – Grave  
Though she knew V was sorrier for her grief than the actual deat--_sacrifice_, as he'd put it, of Gordon, his presence beside her at her dear friend's grave still brought immeasurable comfort.

#20 – Green  
In the endless undulations of the fields, in the silence of their companionship, in the sleepy rise and fall of V's chest, arms loose around her waist as she leaned back against him, Evey's chest ached and she started to forgive.

#21 – Head  
Her head screamed for her to go, her heart was quiet and still, but then he looked at her and the steady whisper of her heart was all she heard when she reached for him.

#22 - Hollow  
V sometimes wonders whether he continued to wear his mask for his sake or Evey's—the latter leaves him hollow.

#23 - Honor  
_Not at all, _she replied sweetly- _the Count had honor, you have obsession, and while your certain brand of cruelty parading as cold-blooded justice does have some similarities, I have never hated the Count._

#24 - Hope  
Falling in love with Evey was barely noticeable, an inexorable pull; it was knowing that there was no hope of her ever returning the curse that made every breath a heartache in counterpoint.

#25 - Light  
There are two kinds of light: glow to illuminate, and glare to obscure— but Eve had always fallen between the two for you, hadn't she?

#26 - Lost  
_They shall write about you_, Evey had thought aloud once, meaning it a compliment; _like our friend Mister Fawkes, _he'd answered as if humoring her, and it was like seeing the mask for the first time—she realized how little she actually cared about the dead man it was supposed to caricaturize.

#27 - Metal  
Even with mask off, he tasted faintly of copper and nothing else—not in all your dreams did he taste of nothing.

#28 - New  
V fed her simple broth, bread and freshly sliced fruit during the two weeks her body needed to recover from its trauma; how could someone be so monstrously cruel and blindingly gentle at the same time?

#29 – Old  
V always won every argument- despite herself, his words and voice hypnotized her speechlessly frustrated- so when he tried to tell her, gently, how young and beautiful she still was, how it was better to leave, she stalked away and ate nothing but apples for a week till he gave in.

#30 - Peace  
Sometimes, bitterly, she wishes she had said _I love you too I love you too I love _before he died just so she'll have enough peace of mind to let go.

#31 - Poison  
If happiness is insidious, then V is the worst prison of all- often, a breathless urge to _just leave _clutches her chest but because he would let her, she never does.

#32 - Pretty  
She never really realized how V saw her till he agreed, absently, that the cover girl of a post-Fifth magazine was _almost pretty_- his many quiet adorations of her beauty came to mind and she realized with a flush that he truly, seriously meant every one.

#33 - Rain  
And then she pulled him into the rain from where he watched, and with God's tears drenching their skin and the rumble-crack of the storm howling their song, they waltzed.

#34 - Regret  
Evey is the type of woman who secretly renames strangers' children in her head, who would slip into motherhood as a second skin, glowing and flushed: V knows this because once, while delirious and drugged, Evey had threaded her fingers in his, confessed this secret, fragile wish in a giggling ramble and fell asleep while he held her, numb.

#35 - Roses  
The ironic part was that V died with the wild, spastic-visions of his beautiful velvet-blood roses, terrible with rich dew and thorns;_ exhibit number one, my Eve, look at this tangle of thorns—  
_  
#36 - Secret  
A secret: she does love him, but not that way.

#37 - Snakes  
She'd called him _Five_ as a joke once; her wrist had been at snapping point as he enunciated, chillingly polite through her terror, that _V _would be preferred, if you please.

#38 - Snow  
Snowing has since become his preferred weather- Evey always tries to keep him in bed longer to luxuriate in his body heat, curling up on him like a cat in sun.

#39 - Solid  
She was the only one to spot him, a glimpse of an outline in black within shadows, presence like thunderclap in the dark for her ears only; Evey gave no sign and so the men accosting her pressed a revolver against her back and walked on to their death.

#40 - Spring  
If the mask was just to complete your embodiment of an idea, and the revolution is already a season past, Evey reasoned, then why are you still wearing Fawkes?—but he just looked at her.

#41 – Stable:  
Living with V leaves her fingers trailing on the steady surfaces of tables and railings instinctively, as in preparation for the unseen changes of atmosphere which might sweep her away.

#42 - Strange  
The strange thing is that V is not the best kisser she has had; the stranger thing is that this just makes her want him even more, longing to touch drowsy and feverish beneath heated skin.

#43 - Summer  
Her first free summer is especially poignant, almost wistful in a childish way- drinking in the gorgeous, blue-splashed sky every morning from the fire escape of her apartment, and listening to V's furtive supporters vandalizing the streets of Sutler below.

#44 - Taboo  
It became unspoken: V never spoke of her attempt to betray him to Lilliman, she never spoke directly of his abuses in interrogation.

#45 - Ugly  
If I were to scar myself-- Evey began tentatively, but the gloved hand around her wrist tightened to the point of pain and wordless, V started to take off his mask.

#46 - War  
A heated argument with V could sometimes be like running through a minefield with a childhood sweetheart, stark naked and hands over each other's hearts—whether by ambush of brutality or love-making, they both go down.

#47 - Water  
Two months after the Fifth, she still blindly refused to enter a bathtub of water and so V locked the door and forced her repeatedly to submerge herself; ruthlessly patient as he took her through temperatures of thermal hot to icy shock with methodical precision, ignoring sobs and delusions, forcing down hysterical spasms-- post traumatic stress cured in less than forty-eight hours, and Evey never forgot afterwards that she was in love (damn-love) with a psychopath.

#48 - Welcome  
Once, Evey met him at the door with hair tousled and eyes sleepy, exquisite and so very perfect in an overlarge shirt of his; he was having trouble controlling himself when she leaned into him.

#49 - Winter  
V, for all his preferences to be covered, held an extraordinary vendetta against the thick winter coats she liked to bundle herself in and was typically single-minded in achieving it, her protests against the impromptu disrobings always silenced by the hunger in his touch.

#50 - Wood  
In the unpolished oak floors of her new apartment, it is strange how unreal and awkward he looks, so deadly with grace in her memory-- _Hello, Evey,_ he says quietly, and the sheer absurdity of this unremarkable greeting is enough to shatter the ice in her chest, secret of two years slipping out into dusty sunlight like the coda of their unfinished script, unstoppable-- _I fell in love with you too,_ Evey whispers tiredly, heart twisting, and it is as if V had never died.

* * *

_Notes:  
#25: "There are… to obscure", James Thurber  
#35: 'Exhibit number one', 'look at this tangle of thorns', reference to the infamous intro of Nabokov's Lolita. Perhaps a tad inappropriate, but keeping in mind V's possible agonizing over age gap and failing that, his broad literary diet and dying delusions, perhaps not._

_Thanks for all feedback, always. :)_


End file.
